Inuyasha ROMEO!
by swirlygoodness
Summary: a tale of love, lost, and betrayal. inuyasha is a son of a wealthy family, and kagome is the only daughter of the most rich and powerful family in the city. but their families have hated eachother since who knows when. can their love conquer all?
1. intros to the families

ch.1

there was a time when two families were against eachother because of a family fued. it has been going on from generation to generation. the takahashis and the higurashis. they used to be friends a long time ago but stopped when they found out the takahashis jewels, money and possessions were stolen. the prince of the lands blamed the higurashis for their extreme wealth and good behaviors. he was jealous. the takahashis and the higurashis were no longer friends. now here to tell the story of how it all came to an end...

a man was in his room laying in his bed. he got up early in the morning to look outside his balcony that was in the front of his house. his house was four stories tall, had 8 bedrooms and 61/2 baths. they had a ballroom in the entrance. the kitchen was only for maids, servants, and cooks. they had a safe of their worldly possessions hidden underground in the backyard.

the man saw men wearing the takahashi uniform walking past his house.

"DAMN THOSE IGNORANT TAKAHASHIS! THEY THINK THEY'RE ALL THAT COMIN INTO MY HOUSE!"

"umm... to be fair honey, they were servants going in front of our house and only getting food from the market thats beside our garden"

"UH.. WELL... THEY STILL HAVE NO RIGHT SHOWING THEIR FACES HERE!!"

the woman sighed and walked out of the room.

the man was lord kenji higurashi. he was a human who was selfish and greedy when it came to the takahashis but loved his family like he should. his wife's maiden name was jun akane and was a princess of a far away land. now, she was formerly known as lady jun higurashi. lady higurashi was a nice, kind, and gentle human being and always wanted her family to be happy.

they also had one daughter. named kagome higurashi. she was about 17 years old and about 5''6. a beautiful young lady and was just as peaceful and gentle as her mother but always stayed obedient to her father. she was an expert at painting, writing, singing, and was a very well behaved citizen. she walked and bowed whenever she was supposed to, and she sat, drank, ate, and spoke perfectly. she learned all of this by non-stop lessons ordered by her father.

she was walking towards the kitchen and sat down for some breakfast.

the maid ran in for the girl's order. she asked "good morning miss higurashi!"

she miled and answered back. "good morning hana. may i ask what is for breakfast today?"

the maid bowed and said "of course you may my lady. today our servants have gone out to fetch some fruit for your side dish. your main dish today can either be hashbrowns or toast."

"if i were to say toast, would it be a bother to make it wheat toast?"

the maid replied "oh no not at all my lady!"

kagome smiled "then, today i would like to have toast."

hana bowed once again. "it shall be done my lady."

"thank you hana" and she stood up and went over to her fathers chambers.

she knocked lightly on the door.

knockknock

the lord answered "who is there?"

kagome answered. "father, it is me, kagome."

he walked over to the door and opened it to see his daughter bowing to him. "what is it daughter?"

"i have come to inform you that hana is fixing breakfast at this time."

the lord mumbled."good. i shall be down to join you momentarily." and closed the door.

kagome waled back downstairs to the dining room. it was beautiful! the table was incredibly long, long enough to fit a family reunion! and it was in a room two stories tall and had a golden light chandelier on the ceiling.

kagome sat on the side of the end where her father usually sat. right after she sat, her mother and father gracefully entered the room. her mother sat the opposite side of her and her father at the head of the table.

her father started a conversation. "so kagome, i have some news for you."

kagome looked at her father with a straight back. "yes father?"

"i have come to an arrangement to have you be in an arranged marraige with prince koga. we are going to have an engagement party to celebrate your betrothel."

kagome just sat there. still straight back. "father, i wouldnt be upset with this decision, only if i have gotten to meet him before such a decision is made."

her father looked at her." well, i guess that would be fair. you can meet at the ceremony tomorrow. now, i would like you to continue your practices on your behaviors to look disciplined and worthy for the party. hana will take you to the market for some threads for you to look nice in. i want you to look your best tomorrow night."

kagome looked at the servants who brought out their food and replied to her father "yes father, of course i will."

"very good then. we have a lot to talk about. for now, lets eat." and they ate slowly yet perfectly.

k

k

the takahashis were not as wealthy but they certainly were not poor. they had a four story house with 7 bedrooms and 51/2 baths. they had no valuables to guard but had their money also in a safe but behind a painting. the kitchen was for everyone and everyone made their own food. the entrance was also a ballroom and the same size too. but the servants bought the food and cleaned the house.

lord takahashi came down and saw a mess in the middle of the kitchen. "ugh, who's mess is this?"

sesshoumaru came down hearing his father yell "sorry dad."

"its fine. but where are our servants?"

lady takahashi walked in "didnt i tell you dear? they all went out to get some food for our breakfast this morning. im sorry i forget to tell you." she had a sweet voice and always had a smile on her face.

the lord smiled at her and hugged her from the side "oh i cant be mad at you." and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and left the room

she giggled and followed him from behind.

lord taisho takahashi was a rich man but not the most powerful man. but dont get me wrong he was indeed powerful. he was a nice man but of course, when the name higurashi was mentioned, he would throw a fighting fit. his wife, lady izayoi hisako, now lady izayoi takahashi, was a beautifil yet confused woman. she wants nothing better than her family to live in peace. but doesnt know if she should take her husband's side against the higurashis or find a way to end this ridiculous fued.

they did have two sons. sesshoumaru was 23, the oldest and was the most strongest and fastest in the family. but he was the type to defend his family title at any cost. he despised the higurashis. he was very tall, about 6"2 and very handsome. he had long white hair, (well, you pretty much know what he looks like.) and was the rightful heir to his families possessions.

and their second son, inuyasha takahashi. he was 19 about 5"9 and was the youngest in the family. he was an adventurer. he climbs mountains and hikes and sneaks out in the middle of the night to midnight parties and blowouts. he wasnt all the way crazy though. he did really respect his parents and had self control when needed it. he was the type of guy who thinks he needs to get out once in awhile.

he was fast asleep in his bed when his brother walked in his room and opened his curtains all the way for the darkness in the room would flicker away.

"hey dude! i had a rough night! i can skip breakfast you know!" inuyasha yelled cranky. sesshoumaru ignored this and walked over to his bed side and sat on it.

"yea yea whatever. hey i came to tell you that father wants us to go to the market today to help the servants on exactly what we want."

inuyasha moaned lazily."dude, c'mon. cant it wait till later?"

"im afraid it cant. father wants us to go now. and besides, you know the servants only work during the mornings. so get up and get moving!" and sesshoumaru ripped off the blankets from inuyashas bed.

inuyasha got up slowly and said "you really like torturing me dont you?"

"yea sure. now lets go." and sesshoumaru walked towards the door. he opened it and walked out. but just before he closed it he said "ill be waiting downstairs. if you dont get up by noon, dad is gonna throw a fit again." and closed the door.

inuyasha sighed, got up and got dressed. he walked towards the main hallway and left the room with his brother.

"man, why cant you do this sesshoumaru? your always up. and you know what i like. why cant you just leave me in bed?"

sesshoumaru laughed. "and miss you whining like a little girl? not a chance."

inuyasha simply replied "hmph" and walked faster towards the servants.


	2. the precelebration

ch.2

as inuyasha and sesshoumaru were walking towards the servants, there was a loud commotion in the courtyard filled with markets and shops.

there seemed to be a fight of some sort.

sesshoumaru walked towards the riot and sighed "ugh what is it this time?"

they started running towards them.

sesshoumaru pulled one of his servants out of the ring. "you, what is going on here?"

the servant said loudly because the riot started to scream. but not like screeching scream more like talking over one another screaming.

"the higurashi servants claim to take the last batch of the fruits for their stupid celebration tonight! its not fair i tell ya!" and he turned around and went back into the pit.

sesshoumaru was getting a bit pissed off mostly because it had to do with the higurashis.

"GOD DAMMIT!" and he pushed his way easily through the crowd and saw the higurashi servants.

his face grew mad. then he growled "HEY! YOU DAMN HIGURASHIS HAVE ENOUGH! LEAVE THE REST OF THE FOOD FOR SOMEONE ELSE!"

then a person came out. "and if we refuse?"

sesshoumaru had still and angry face. "who the hell are you?"

he smirked. "i am prince koga from the far away lands. im the reason the higurashis are having a celebration."

"I DONT GIVE A DAMN WHETHER THE HIGURASHIS HAVE A CELEBRATION OF A FREAKIN FUNERAL! THEY NEED TO HAVE RESPECT!"

koga sighed. "well, im sorry. but this is a celebration for a generation to begin. you see, im getting married."

"like i said, I DONT GIVE A DAMN!!"

"oh dont be that way mr..."

"IM A TAKAHASHI DUMBASS!"

"oh... well this is awkward..."

sesshoumaru just sighed heavily and looked up and looked back at him again."god all you higurashis are all the same..."

"first of all, lets get something straight... i am not or ever will be a higurashi. im a Sasaki. you may have heard of it..."

sesshoumaru practically gasped "THE Sasaki?"

"the very same"

sesshoumaru then turned around quickly and left straight home.

inuyasha looked at him walking away from a fight. which is highly unusual.

"SESSHOUMARU WHAT THE HELL? YOUR WALKING OUT ON THIS?"

"that guy was a sasaki from the far away lands... im in such shit now..."

inuyasha looked surprised "WHAT?! A SASAKI!? dude, they can take all our stuff away!! there richer and of course more powerful than the higur.."

"DONT SAY THAT NAME!" sesshoumaru interrupted.

"okay okay geese." inuyasha took off in a different direction then sesshoumaru

he yelled "where are you going? home is this way!"

inuyasha gave him a dumb look "duh! i think i know where my own house is you idiot! im going off to visit miroku"

"oh yeah. isnt he a servant to the Yoshida's?"

"yea. pretty lame right?"

"psh" sesshoumaru just kept on walking home while inuyasha turned around to mirokus place.

k

k

kagome was in her room wearing a ponytail and a long sleeve shirt with a long flowing skirt both green, practicing speeches her father planned out for her when the ceremony begins.

"For a week from today, I shall be wed to the most richest, most powerful, and not to mention most handsome prince koga Sasaki. i am most pleased to have such a life where i can be queen of the far away lands and with someone i can agree with! i... ugh! dang it! i can't remember all of this by tonight."

she walked over her table and sat down and drank some tea. she put it down and said "okay, here it goes. "For a we.."

knock knock

"uh.. who's there?"

"kagome? it's your mother dear. open up please."

"oh right of course." she walked over her bedroom door and opened and her mother immediately walked in the room along with a long white retangular box wrapped in a red ribbon.

"what is it mother?"

her mother looked at her. "im sorry dear, but i just couldnt resist!"

she opened the box and pulled out a small black dress. "isnt it dashing!"

/Fashion/Perfect-Little-Black-Formal-Dress13522.aspx

kagome took the dress from her and held it up against her. noticing there was nothing below the knee.

"um, mother? isnt this dress a little too... revealing? i mean, i have never worn a dress above my ankles. im not sure im comfortable in this..."

"oh kagome, stop whining! this dress is perfect for you! you have an amazing body and an amazing face to go with it! and im sure your father and more importantly the prince will gasp when he sees you in this!"

kagome looked at the dress again and sighed. "ill try it on. but im not promising anything."

she went off to her dressing room while her mother just smirked.

"oh and by the way dear, i saw your prince."

she peeked out. "oh yes? whats he like?"

"oh he is such a charming young fellow! and hes such a handsome boy! you will absolutely love him!"

kagome just giggled. "well, i dont know about love, but if he sounds as good as you say he is, well then, he just might be the one."

her mother giggled too.

"okay im coming out."

kagome came out barefoot with her dress on still wearing her hair in a ponytail. the dress fitted her perfectly!

"oh kagome darling you look absolutely wonderful!"

"are you sure i should be wearing something like this though?"

her mother sighed "oh kagome, dont you agree at all that this dress is perfect for this type of occasion?"

kagome smiled and turned toward the mirror. "i guess it does fit me quite well doesnt it?"

her mother smiled too.

"well, i have to get ready for the ceremony myself. ill send hana up to fix your hair and she already picked out your shoes and accessories."

"yes mother."

"good luck!" and with that her mother walked out the door and shut it.

and kagome looked at herself in the mirror once again.


	3. the guest list

ch 3

inuyasha arrived at miroku's house and knocked on the front door.

a man answered the door.

"can i help you young sir?"

"hey um, im looking for miroku?"

"oh yes sir."

the man went back inside and closed the door. inuyasha waited patiently. a few seconds passed and the the door started to open again.

miroku answered the door wearing a short sleeved black shirt with black pants.

"hey inuyasha whats up man?"

"hey dude we should do somethin im gonna be bored all night long. you up for anything?"

miroku laughed.

"whats so funny?"

"you mean you havent heard? the higurashi's ceremony is tonight. me and the whole crew are gonna go. you in?"

"are you for real man? the higurashis hate my family. there will only be drama if i go."

"yea, we arent too fond of the higurashis either. thats why we're gonna sneak in."

"sneak in? how exactly are you gonna do that?"

miroku sighed and grabbed his shoulder and walked him into the backyard. "dude, you gotta understand, we do this all the time. we'll just wear disguises."

he smirked. inuyasha was still confused. "look even if we do get 'disguises' the guards are guarding every inch of the palace. how are we gonna get in without being caught? theres the guest list first, then..."

"dude, i have already planned it out. the yoshibas cant make it to the party because the lord of the house's father is sick in the southern east lands. thats days away. but they forgot to take their names off the list! we can go in as their names!"

inuyasha thought for a second "you know, i think that actually might work. is it just their last names?"

"yea. they were gonna bring 4 people. so we can bring two more people."

"i guess i can bring my cousin bankotsu. he'll be stoked to actually sneak into a party."

"yea sure ill bring my girlfriend sango. i havent seen her since i snuck into her room 3 days ago."

"okay...um...thanks for that. so when are we going?"

miroku looked at his watch. "its 5:30 right now. the party starts at 7:00. we'll sneak in around 8."

"sounds good to me. but one question"

"shoot."

"what if we get caught by the higurashis?"

"trust me man. this is what i do. we wont get caught."

"fine then."

"yes! lets go shopping!"

inuyasha sighed. "stop sounding like a woman."

"feh. whatever. lets go pick up sango and bankotsu. we need to get stuff for ze partay!"

"god how did we ever be friends."

they went off to pick up bankotsu first. he was just a boy with a family on the small part of town.

they rang the door bell. and he answered the door.

"hey inuyasha miroku! whatcha doin?"

miroku answered first "its what we're doin. we're goin to the higurashi party tonight and your invited."

"um... dont the higurashis hate inuyasha?"

inuyasha spoke "well, my family mostly. but we're sneaking inside."

"i dont wanna know... IM IN!"

miroku laughed. "wow. your a much better person to convince than inuyasha was."

"shut up miroku."

"so when are we goin? and... what am i goin to wear? i have like nothing at all."

"dont worry man. we're goin to the market after we pick up sango."

"SHOPPING!"

"miroku SHUT UP!!"

"chill man i was only teasing."

bankotsu laughed. "hey uh dudes, i have to tell my fiance when im leaving. ill just lie to her about where im going. it will only be a second."

bankotsu went inside again and closed the door behind them.

inuyasha said "wow i didnt know he was engaged."

"you mean he didnt know? yea hes getting married to a really hot babe. not that hes any hotter than sango of course. but i heard that the higurashi girl is the hottest girl any man has laid eyes on. did you know she was voted most beautiful woman of the year?"

"dang. really? she cant be that good lookin."

"she better be. i havent seen her yet though. we will tonight" he smirked

"i hope your not planning on telling all this in front of sango."

"oh hell no she'll kill me. even though she knows im a pervert. and we've been dating how long, about a year and a half?"

"wow thats longer than you go out with anyone."

"dude, shes freakin awesome and shes a rebel like me. i can tell you now she's the one."

"well, i hope your right."

bankotsu came out with his so called hot girlfriend (which she was) and she gave her a small kiss.

"honey, since im goin to my dads today, woul you mind picking up my little brother tomorrow morning at 9 from my grandmas house?"

"course not babe." he gave her a small kiss then left and closed the door behind them.

"so ready to go?" inuyasha said.

"more than likely" and they were off to sangos house.

sango a wealthy young woman who had a three story house with 5 bedroom and 31/2 baths. her room was the very top in the very middle with a small balcony that only she could fit in.

miroku thought of something really stupid. "hey guys, lets do something stupid."

"like what?"

miroku picked up a small rock and threw at the window.

about a minute passed by and he picked up a slightly bigger one and threw it up at the window again.

then sango opened the window in her lime green tank top and her gray sweat pants. "who is it?"

"hey sango baby! down here!" miroku yelled.

she looked down and smiled while resting her arms on the railing.

"hey baby watcha up to?"

"come down here! we'll tell ya!"

"okay then be right there!" she went back into her room. a few minutes later she came down in a light blue halter top and light blue jean shorts and flip flops.

"so whats up?"

bankotsu said "we're gonna sneak into the higurashi party tonight.

"um, im already going to that."

miroku looked confused. "huh?"

"my family was invited to the celebration. my father is the second cousin to lord higurashi."

"oh i didnt know that. and we've been goin out HOW LONG?"

sango smirked and hugged him from the side slowly and said "aw im sorry baby. i didnt know it was imortant."

miroku wrapped his arm around her waist. "aw its okay hun. you know i can never be mad at you."

and they started to make out.

inuyasha gagged

miroku pulled from sango and said "hey if you knew what love was, you wouldnt be sayin nuthin."

and he started to make out with her again.

"yea man. me and my fiance kimiko are definitely soulmates. dont worry man, youll find your girl soon."

"psh, that'll be the day."

miroku and sango stopped makin out and sango said. "so are we goin shoppin or what?"

"SHOPPING!"

sango laughed. "i love it when does that!"

"well i for one hate it. he sounds like a damn woman."

"it only shows because he hangs around with women all the time. and for his sake, he better not have."

miroku laughed "dont worry your my one and only girl"

sango giggled and hugged him "i know."

"so, your already invited?" inuyasha asked

"yeah, but itll be much more fun with you guys!"

bankotsu said "alrighty then. less talky more shoppy!"

miroku and sango yelled "YAY!!"

inuyasha "great."


	4. and so it begins

ch 4

it was almost time for the celebration to begin and kagome was getting ready for her meeting with the prince.

her maids were helping her with her dress and fixed her hair.

"oh dear, what shall we do with your hair?" hana said.

"you make it sound like my hair is terrible." kagome replied

hana laughed and left the room.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR PROBLEM?!" she yelled

"calm down princess, we can handle tasks such as your hair" one of the maids said and giggled.

"okay" she said.

another maid stood back and said "alright all done with your dress. i must say my lady, your mother has great taste in clothing." she laughed.

"i just knew someone would say that." she sat down for the other maid so she could fix her hair.

"we can make it curly down. it will look great with your dress."

"sounds great" she smiled.

the maid went to curl her hair and about an hour later, it was fantastically curled every strand of hair. but not to curvy. more like soft waves.

"okay dear. we only have one necklace for you."

they brought out a small black box and gave it to kagome.

"what is it?" she asked before opening it.

"its a present ordered to give it to you from the prince."

she opened it and it was a marvelous piece of jewelry.

it was a giant diamond necklace in the shape of a heart that was blue (yea yea the heart of the ocean) and had small clear diamonds lining the shape of it.

"OH MY GOODNESS...THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!" she smiled ridiculously and quickly put it on.

she walked over to the mirror and saw herself.

and smiled.

othe two maids stood behind her. one said "my lady you look dazzling"

"thank you. and what shoes will go with this?"

the maids eyes widened

"we didnt even think about that! ugh!"

kagome sighed.

"ill wear the ones from last week's ball."

the maid sighed of relief. "yes ma'am, of course."

they fetched the black shoes that were about 2 inch heels and were straps around the toes and wrapped around her leg twice. oh and they were black.

she put them on and stood up.

"i think now, im ready." and walked out the door with her maids starting to clean her room.

she was walking towards the ballroom to greet her parents and when she walked around the corner, another person bumped into her.

"im sorry " they both said.

she looked up and it was an unfamiliar face. "um, may i ask who you are?"

"oh, my apologies miss. i am prince koga. may i ask who you are?"

she gasped.

he looked confused. "is there something wrong?"

"oh no! of course not. im kagome higurashi."

he gasped back. "oh. well, its lovely to meet you... i see your wearing the necklace i gave you." and he smiled.

she smiled back and touched her necklace."yes. its very beautiful thank you very much."

"dont worry about it, since we're getting, well married, i guess i should buy all the things you want huh?" and they both laughed.

she said "well, its a kind thought but i think i can manage getting stuff for myself." she looked at the clock. "oh shoot, im suppose to meet my parents in about 3 minutes. well, its nice to finally meet you your highness."

and she left.

he smiled "you can call me koga my lady."

and he went towards his quarters.

kagome arrived to her parents.

they were waiting by the front door for her.

her father said "kagome? this isnt like you. your usually ten minutes early for everything. is something the matter?"

she replied "oh no father. i was stopped by the prince."

her mother said "OH the prince? how do you like him so far?"

kagome smiled again." he's very kind and sweet. and he is such a gentlemen. i think hell be a great husband."

her father smiled "excellent! this is working according to plan! and kagome, wait in the back dorm room until all of our guests are here. then give out your speech."

her eyes widened and she froze.

she thought ' oh darn it! i completely forgot to study! oh no! oh no! oh no!'

her father stared at her confused. "are you alright?"

she snapped out of it. "oh im sorry. of course father."

and she ran off.

'gotta study! gotta study! gotta study!'

k

k

inuyasha and them have gotten what they needed for they party. miroku was wearing a long sleeve dressy red shirt with black slacks and a small golden mask to cover his eyes, sango was wearing a long dark dark green dress that went to her knees and was strapless and wore white long gloves, bankotsu wore a dressy long sleeve blue shirt with blue jeans, and inuyasha (yay) was wearing a long sleeve dressy black shirt with faded black slacks and wore a small white mask like miroku.

"man we look TIGHT!" bankotsu said.

"hell yea we do!" miroku replied.

"man i am so glad they had this color left in the market! i thought it would take forever to find a dress like this!" sango said

miroku looked at her. "baby, you would look good in any color."

"aw thanks babe" she smiled and pecked his lips and started to walk holding hands.

"yea..." inuyasha replied walking face forward.

"aw come on cheer up man! your bringin us down!" bankostu said.

"whatever. what are we gonna do when we get inside anyway?"

miroku stopped.

"aw crap i dont even know what to do."

"well, my god miroku i thought you were the expert on these type of things!"

"ok ok, heres what we're gonna do. when we get inside, we'll just improvise as the dancing group."

"uh dude? at ceremonies such as these, everyone dances. you know, salsa, waltz, you know, that kind of stuff?" bankotsu said.

"uh..." miroku studdered even in his uh-ing sounds.

"OH COME ON! DONT TELL ME YOU DONT KNOW HOW TO DANCE!" inuyasha said.

"HEY YOU TRY BEING A FULLTIME SERVANT!"

"guys guys chill!! dont worry miroku there not as hard as they sound. just follow me, and youll be fine."

"thanks babe. i owe ya."

"like ya dont already."

they other guys laughed.

"ha ha." miroku said sarcastically.

the found the higurashi place and boy was it packed.there was a line from the front door all the way to the middle of the market.

"AW MAN!" inuyasha said.

miroku sighed. "i guess we're not the only ones liking to be fashionably late."

everyone sighed again.

sango said "aw screw this!"

and ran to the back door.

there was a v.i.p. entrance where very few people showed up.

"sango are you crazy? the yoshibas arent v.i.ps!!" miroku whispered as the entered the line.

"yea. but the sakodas are"

they went to the front of the line in a few moments. the guars was big and pretty scary details to go along with it.

he said "name"

"sakoda, sango."

he search for a moment and flipped to the third page.

"yep. how many guests?"

"three."

he worte something down. (?)

"okay names of guests?"

"umm, two yoshidas and a seo."

he wrote more down.

he unlocked the red things (i forget what there called)

"okay you guys can go in."

they walked in quietly and walked into the hallway where no one was there.

they bursted out laughing.

miroku hugged his girlfriend. " uh you are the best girlfriend ever!"

"ha i know" and she giggled.

"dang nice save on names use" bankotsu said.

"yea if i told them about inuyasha, they wouldve kicked us out. literally kicked us." sango said

"yea. close call " inuyasha said

"well now that we're here what should we do?" bankotsu said.

miroku tapped his chin.

then music started playing.

"oh! lets dance!"

he walked over to the ballroom. and the rest followed.

k

k

'okay, i think ive got it down.' kagome thought as she was almost literally pushing notes in her head.

she then heard music outside the door.

"oh darn. im gonna miss out on all the fun dancing." and she sat on the bed.

"its not fair. why doesnt father let me at least dance? i mean, ive spent pretty much my entire life learning." she thought out loud.

she then thought of something.

she went over the the closet and found a white mask (completely similar to inuyasha's hint hint) and walked over the the small mirror on the wall.

she held it in her hands for awhile.

"i deserve to have a little bit of fun dont i?"

she looked at the mask like it was talkg to her or something.

"i dont know though, i could get into a whole lot of trouble."

and she it her lip. and then she quickly stood up straight and looked at herself in the mirror again.

"ok you know what? im going out there. they wont even know its me."

she put it on.

she then looked at her necklace.

"oh no. they'll probably find out its me with me wearing something this expensive." and she took it off lazily and sighed.

"it was so beautiful." and she walked out the door to the music.


	5. the meeting of regret

ch 5-2

the gang came in and saw everyone walking around the room laughing, talking, mingling with eachother.

and almost everyone was wearing a mask.

but it seemed dull and boring.

no dancing crazy, no pranks, nothing interesting.

inuyasha sighed. "well? what now?"

they all looked at eachother.

"uh.. we could get something to eat?" miroku said.

"OH GREAT! WE COME HERE, EXPECTING TO HAVE A SOMEWHAT GOOD TIME, AND WE COME HERE, THE FIRST THING WE DO IS EAT! BRAVO MIROKU!" inuyasha said bluntly.

"oh shut up inuyasha! he had good intentions!" sango defended

"oh c'mon your just sayin that cuz he's your boyfriend." bankotsu defended back.

"no! im just sayin, he just wanted us to have a good time! he was trying to be generous, maybe you shold be grateful he wanted to... ya know what? im outta here. i dont need this." and sango left.

miroku just stared at her when she was leaving and looked back at bankotsu. "great. you made my girlfriend disappear. "

"who cares. she was annoying anyways. you should be thanking me"

"guys shut up. what are we gonna do now?"

they stopped to think for a minute.

"how about we start a dance party?!" miroku said

"brilliant!" bankotsu replied.

"i dont know. i dont dance." inuyasha admitted.

"ok first of all, i dont believe that. and second, who cares! we're just idiots! besides i cant dance either! " miroku said

bankotsu walked over to the stereo and turned hot music on. everyone looked at him.

then he said "everyone! start dancing!"

then everyone started to dance crazy.

bankotsu swiftly moved to miroku and inuyasha.

"nice.."miroku smirked. "hey lets find a girl to dance with!"

"are you crazy? kimiko will kill me!"

"kimiko's not here..." he smirked again.

"...okay!" and ran over to a girl and it looked like he was speaking to her.

she smiled and they walked to the dance floor and started dancing.

then the lights went off and a little bit of light hit from the glass painted windows and the music turned up louder that if you wanted to talk, youll have to yell.

a girl came up to miroku and inuyasha and yelled "anyone of you guys wanna dance?"

miorku quicky stepped up "later dude!!" and they walked to the dance floor.

inuyasha started to walk out.

he went to a hallway a little bit less noisy from the crowd and then walked a little more until it was just him.

he heard footsteps coming his way.

he didnt notice though. his shoulder was leaning against the wall and was looking towards the room that people were dancing at.

he felt a tap on his shoulder.

he turned around and said "who is..." and he looked at a girl who was flamingly hot with a black short dress with small black heels. it was kagome but he was oblivious to her identity "uh... yeah?"

"hi, um whats going on in the ballroom?" kagome asked,

"oh, my cousin started a dance party to lighten the mood."

"oh. okay then." she started to walk down the hallway and then stopped.

she turned around and said "hey um, you wanna dance?"

he immediatly stood up straight and said "yea sure"

he walked over to her and brought her to the dance floor.

she knew how to dance but she didnt know how to, well, dance to really fast music because she was used to slow dancing and routines to follow. she dwasnt exactly an expert at freestyle.

when they got on the dance floor, she yelled "i cant dance very good at all so dont make fun!"

he yelled back "dont worry! i cant either!"

she smiled and laughed "then i think we can manage!"

and they started dancing.

they were having a lot of fun.

she didnt know he couldnt dance. if he didnt tell her that, she wouldve thought he was amazing.

but when she thought of the word amazing, she noticed how hot he was.

but she tried not to think about it and tried to dance.

they started to dance closer and closer to a point that they were almost touching.

she turned around with her back facing him and started to dance.

he shyly moved his hands on her waist.

then, a the song ended and a slow song came on.

kagome turned around and put her hands on his shoulders and his hands still on her lower waist.

they looked at eachother the whole time.

they couldnt stop staring at eachother.

they didnt know what it was, but there was definitely something.

he dared to move closer. and she replied by wrapping her arms more on his shoulders.

then they stopped moving. stopped completely and he moved a bit closer to her.

she looked at him and just stood there.

he pulled back a bit and said "im sorry, i gotta go." and he left the dance floor.

he walked in the hallway and pulled his mask off and threw it away. then he heard a voice.

"hey! " he turned around and saw kagome running after him. of course he doesnt know its her yet.

she finally caught up to him and said "hey what was up with that? your sorry? for what?"

he then froze and his skin turned pale. she didnt seem to notice though

"uh, sir?"

he smapped out of it "oh sorry."

"there you go again! what are you sorry for?"

"oh nothing its just, nevermind its really nothing"

"okay fine. you dont have to tell me."

she turned around and started to walk away. then she was pulled back by the hand.

she looked and saw him grab her hand. "its just that i was about to do something i never should have thought about doing."

she looked at him in confusion then after awhile she knew what he meant and he blushed.

"oh i see... you dont have to be sorry about it though. i was...i was thinking the same thing..."

and he blushed back but tried to hide it. "oh yeah. um... so, i guess now, we can, just forget about it."

"yeah" she laughed. "well, i have to go. and i mean, i really have to. this is a bad time for me to be here so, bye uh..."

"inuyasha."

"im kagome. see ya later i guess." and pecked him on the cheek. but she froze after it and went towards his face. "yeah i guess." he said. "ok, ill say what we're both thinking. do you just wanna kiss me?" she said and blushing madly after it.

he looked at her with wide eyes. and just gave in for a kiss.

he wrapped his arms around her waist and she acted immediatly after that and pulled him closer with her arms around his neck and shoulders.

they kissed hard and intensely then she pulled back. "no..." she said with barely any breath

"what? what i do?" he asked

"what? no! nothing! im, i gotta leave." ad she ran away to another hallway.

inuyashs stood there confused. the girl who he gave his first kiss to, just ran away. how dumb is that?

he sighed and walked toward the dance as miroku and bankotsu walked out yelling and laughing and then they saw inuyasha just standing there.

"hey! dude you missed out! that was a hell of a party!" bankotsu yelled.

"yeah we made out with like 5 girls each! fwew! these girls are awesome!" miroku said.

"what?! your lying! we didnt make out with anyone and you kissing that girl who was drunk on the cheek doesnt count!"

"whatever you know im drunk!" miroku hiccuped

inuyasha rolled his eyes and then said "wait, there was alcohol?"

"duh!! i brought it under my shirt!" miroku said

"wow miroku. so anyways, what did you do the whole time?" bankotsu asked

"umm, did you see a girl in a small black dress with a white mask on?" inuyasha asked bankotsu

"uh, i think that was kagome higurashi. i heard she was there for a minute. they said she was the only girl wearing a white mask. why?"

inuyasha stood frozen about to pass out "oh SHITT!! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!" he walked around in circles and banged his head really hard on the wall.

bankotsu pulled him off "DUDE STOP! why does it matter?!"

"BECAUSE I FUCKIN MADE OUT WITH HER! damn. not only did i make out with a girl already engaged but it had to be a higurashi! shit, sesshoumaru will kill me when he finds out..."

"NO DUDE! YOU SHOULDNT TELL HIM AT ALL! HE'LL FREAK!" bankotsu yelled. "damn dude you seriously made out with her?"

"duh! she's freakin hot yo! whoops i think i spilled booze on me. ill jus et it out wid more..." and poured it on his head and passed out.

"god dammit." inuyasha said as he and bankotsu picked him up and carried him outside on their shoulders. they got outside and walked towards an alley and dropped him by on a bench.

"so..?" bankotsu said.

inuyasha turned around. "what?"

"how was it?"

"UH! BANKOTSU, YOUR...damn." inuyasha looked away

"oh my freakin god YOU LIKED IT! do you LLOOOOOOOOVE HER?" he laughed

"dont be stupid. i dont love her!" he said.

bankotsu looked suspicious. "your bluffing."

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD IVE ONLY KNOWN HER FOR LIKE 10 MINUTES! AND SHE WAS..."

"was..." bankotsu emphasized

"DAMMIT SHE WAS PERFECT ALRIGHT!" and he walked over to another bench and sat down.

"dude its ok that you love her, but the fact that your family, her family, doesnt exactly mix."

"dont you think i know that? well, it doesnt matter now. i wont see her ever again. its settled. AND THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND YOU. GOT IT!" he asked loudly

"ok ok i got it"

k

k

kagome was in her room thinking.

'oh my what am i going to do now? making out with a stranger on my engagement?'

then she heard a knock.

"COME IN!"

the door opened and it was hana carrying a tray of tea.

"oh greetings hana."

"good evening my lady. is everything alright?"

"oh yes! everything is perfect!"

then she sighed but tried to make it quiet. but it wasnt quiet enough.

"my lady, i've known you for all your life. i know something is troubling you."

"well, i met this young man..."

"oh? and this young man is?"

"i only know his first name. inuyasha."

hana froze and dropped her tray with the pot and everything breaking on the hardwood floor.

"HANA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" she ran over there and she was stopped with hana holding her hand up signaling her to stop.

"my lady, inuyasha is the second son to lord taisho takahashi!"

kagome gasped covering her mouth. "oh no, oh no oh no OH NO!!" she screamed then fanning herself as quickly as possible with her hands "oh no this is very very bad..."

"well dear, its not like you had a relation with him, i mean you only met him." she tried to calm her down.

"no hana, i didnt just meet him, i, i kissed him..."

"YOU WHAT!! MY LADY IM SORRY FOR YELLING BUT YOU COULD BE DISOWNED FOR DOING SUCH A TERRIBLE DEED! KISSING ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT? ESPECIALLY TO A TAKAHASHI?!"

"HANA STOP YELLING AT ME!" kagome cried and sat down with her hands buried in her face. "dont i feel bad enough?"

"oh dear, i am so terribly sorry, i had no right to yell at you."

"no hana, you do have every right. im so terrible."

"no no our not."

she sat up sniffling. "the thing is, i liked it. i didnt want to stop. until i realized it was the worst mistake. but i still think about it. and i feel so connected with him. i dont know.."

"ma'am, do you love him?"

"what?"

"do... you... love... him?"

"hana, dont be silly. im definitely and totally not..." she paused

she sighed "i'd be lying wouldnt i?"

"yes. im afraid so my lady."

"hana, call me kagome please. you dont need to be formal when its only me."

"of course kagome. my lady, what do you plan on doing now?"

"right now this is between you and me. and hes long gone. so for now, only we know. ok? this is top secret and i must depend on you to help me out of this mess."

"yes of course my la... kagome." and she quickly turned around and left the room

kagome walked to the bed and layed back on it staring at the ceiling.

"what in the world is going to happen?"

hey yall! author speaking. yeah. ive decided to change the rating because im having to put foul language up here and my friends and supporters on my email want a lemon so yea... there will be one in a future chapter. so im changing the rating. and also, it did take me awhile to make this chapter then to make the others. this one was kinda tricky. but i though it be funny if someone was drunk. ha. i was right. so anyways, um... enjoy! oh and this will be a way longer story than my first one.


	6. the truth for eachother

ch.6

inuyasha was just sitting on the bench next to a passed out drunk miroku and a awkwardly quiet bankotsu.

inuyasha was getting irritated by the silence.

"okay you know what? im goin home. ill see you later. and... maybe miroku."

"alirhgt later man." he replied still sitting next to miroku. "wait inuyasha! what am i gonna do with him!"

"uh... figure it out!" and he walked off.

he walked down the empty road as it should be, and kept going straight home.

on his way he saw the other side of the higurashi house and a bright window with a balcony and stairs out of it.

it was the only window with bright white lights. he looked at it (mainly because everything else was an eye sore) and saw something he didnt expect to see again.

he saw kagome. only in a white dress similar to the one she was wearing moments ago.

he just stopped and stared. he thought... well, it would be a bad idea anyways.

she was looking in a direction as if she was looking in a mirror, brushing her hair.

inuyasha just kept walking but couldnt stop staring at her beauty. then he realized he went towards her, and ended up in her backyard!

he wound up by the large pool and the only entrance was the stairs from the balcony. he couldnt leave now, mainly because there were sensors in other places.

he was lucky he didnt trigger in the first place.

he tried to leave but, all of the sudden, the sensors came off, and kagome started walking down the stairs.

"dammit! where do i go! where do i go!" he hid behind a wall the was big enough for him to disappear.

kagome appeared in the white dress with her long straight hair and barefoot.

she sat on the edge of the pool and dangeled her feet in the water and started to talk to herself. he stopped and listened.

"oh what am i going to do? the things i thought i'd never do came true. so much regret. so much to hate myself for..."

inuyasha was getting a little hurt from it.

"but i cant help feeling that its not so bad. its my decision right? my life? my choices? who gives a damn about rules anyway?" she got up and started walking. "i know what i did was wrong, but it wasnt wrong in my case. its wrong in my family's case. not mine. never mine. its always do this and that well, what if i dont? huh? what if i wanted to do it? what if i enjoyed it? wait... did i?"

inuyasha kept on listening and got more and more attracted to her by the second from her gorgeous voice. he started to walk towards her as she was facing the other way.

"im sick of the rules. im sick of this game of being mature and graceful and sweet. i wanna be, adventurous! to be free and live life the fullest grand! but can i ever? i did tonight. for just a moment, i felt normal, free, and fantastic. just for once in my life. i did. and that man, inuyasha takahashi, made it so. how i wish i could thank him for opening my eyes!"

he walked up as quickly and as quietly to her as possible and whispered in her ear "you can"

she quickly turned around and almost screamed when inuyasha covered her mouth and they struggled and fell in the pool.

they came out of the water "dammit! what are you doing!" he yelled

"excuse me! why are..." and suddenly realized it was him "you.. here?"

they stared at eachother again and he decided to speak "um, lets get out..."

"yeah, thats a good idea." he got up on the edge of the pool and lifted her to sit next to him.

"why are you here?" she asked. "i got lost" he replied.

she laughed "what so funny? he asked. "thats hilarious! how did you get lost in my backyard?"

he looked away. she looked at him. "um inuyasha?"

he looked at her "hmm?"

"um, how long have you been here?"

"oh, um, well, long enough i guess."

"oh. so i guess you know then huh?" "yea" he replied back.

they both started to say something "look im sor.."

he said "you go first"

"ok. um, look, im sorry about what happened. i know we shouldnt have done it. its against our family's wishes and.."

"ok im goona stop you right there. im sorry also, but i know that you dont think it was a mistake. and honestly, i dont either."

her eyes widened "you, didnt think it was wrong? you, liked it?"

he sighed and looked down at the water "well, i um... guess so? um... whatever its not important."

"hey its important to me. however, i did like it. i knew it was wrong and weirdly, it made me like it more."

he looked at her and regretted it because he couldnt looke away. "but wait, you liked it?"

"no freakin duh einstein! isnt that what i just said?"

"hey i was just makin sure! and strangley enough, i liked it too."

"inuyasha, could i ask you something? dont laugh..."

"shoot"

"umm, what do you think of me?"

he sat quiet for a moment only to think of what to say to her. he didnt want to say anything stupid. "well, i guess that, at first, when i didnt know you, i really didnt care. but when we, ya know, that, i couldnt even, well, god this is stupid."

"i know i shouldnt have asked. im sorry." she looked away.

he looked at her "no not that! i just mean that i cant think of anything to say."

"oh. well in that case, my bad." and she laughed and looked at him again.

"hey kagome?"

"yes?"

"well, did you regret what we did? ya know... when we danced then we... uh.."

"kissed? honestly no. i... honestly, liked it." then she turned away again blushing.

"oh... yeah well, i did too..."

"really?" she asked.

"i actually liked it a lot. and, well, i wouldnt mind doing it again." he said looking at her with more confidence then usual.

"oh well, i wouldnt either." and she looked at him with her face looking at the water.

"look kagome, i wanna get something off my chest okay? just hear me out." and she waited and listened.

"look, i know we have different families, different paths, but i wanna let ya know, i dont give a damn about these rules and limits to our freedom. we are old enough to make our own decisions! and right now, i wanna do something totally wrong but right." and stopped and stared at her wide eyes and quickly got out.

"wow, im sorry, i should leave." he said

she grabbed his arm "no. your absolutely right. and i know exactly what you were going to do. and i wanna come to it fully and freely." and she kissed him.

it was a soft kiss and he pulled away slowly after a few seconds and kissed her back a little more forceful this time.

her hands went immediatley to behind his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist completely and held her close. the passion in their kiss was stupendous! like they have been practicing for years when in reality they have only known eachother for a few minutes maybe an hour tops. he deepened the kiss and she allowed him too. he went from her hips to her face and cupped it gently just for a little more force in the kiss. she put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him more forward to her. their kiss become so powerful that they broke off the same time for breath.

"wow." she said.

"yeah..." he replied.

then they heard someone calling her from her bedroom. "kagome darling! time for bed!"

she yelled "okay mother! ill be up there momentarily!"

she looked back up at inuyasha "listen, i have to go." and she started walking.

"wait kagome!" he pulled her by her hand

"we have to meet again. i just..." and he sighed because he just lost what he was about to say.

"inuyasha, its gonna be hard to see you again. but, but by god we will." and she kissed him again.

he made the small kiss more than what she bargained for. it was so passionate as if they hadnt kissed at all. she broke and whispered huskily to him and said "i love you..."

his eyes widened. "kagome, i, im not good with stuff like that."

"then what stuff are you good at?"

he turned away.

she looked at him but he didnt look back. "im sorry. you dont have to say anything. i shouldnt have, im sorry."

and she walked up to her balcony steps and as just as she was about to close the doors, he said "i love you kagome!"

and she stopped and smiled and blew a kiss for him. and closed the doors and the curtains behind it.

he ran out of the backyard and started to walk home satisfied.

he walked into his bedroom and layed on his bed staring at the ceiling. and whispered "im in love? dammit. but so worth it."


	7. The big decision Whats to think about?

Inuyasha woke up, from a dream he thought he had. Kagome. His family fuedal enemy, his one true love, how can this be??

Sesshoumaru came into his room and screamed "WAKE UP INUYASHA!!! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!!!"

Inuyasha went straight to wide eyes and jumped out of bed "SESSHOUMARU, LET ME JUST SAY...."

"good. now that your up, come with me. father wants us to be somewhere at night."

Inuyasha asked "wait, what? GAH SESSHOUMARU I WAS SLEEPING! besides i already have plans."

"Not anymore. Now get dressed. we're going to our relatives in the north."

"NO! im not going. I have plans with miroku today."

Sesshoumaru sighed "well, your choice little brother. fathers not going to be happy about this though."

inuyasha replied 'well too bad, im out"

and with that, Inuyasha jumped out his window and ran off.

****

Hana came out to kagomes room, seeing she was already awake. Kagome was standing at her mirror with a gorgeous blue gown on and diamond accessories.

"Miss Kagome?"

"What is it Hana?"

"Um... about this Takahashi incident..."

Kagome giggled at herself in the mirror.

"Kagome?" Kagome came over to her "Oh Hana, Im in love, for the first time in my life! Its so forbidden, yet so romantic! He told me he loved me, even though our families are nothing alike! He came to see me, gave me a passionate kiss, screamed to my window that he loved me, oh Hana for the first time, Im in love!"

Hana was shocked to know that she loved an enemy so much. She was devastated, knowing it wont end well, but happy for her lady for she hasnt been so happy in her life.

"Kagome, what are you going to do? Hes an enemy! how can you get by?"

Kagome laughed "Ill marry him."

Hana grew wide eyed and said "oh MISS NO!! YOUR ENGAGED TO PRINCE KOGA!!!"

Kagome turned around and said "Oh Hana marriage is a binding of love, not arrangements! I love him so much! but how can i see him again?" she grew dim in her mood, and turned around to the mirror.

Hana said "Miss, if he's really that important to you, i shall go out and search for him for you. And ask him for you to be his bride, if that is your true wish."

Kagome turned around and gasped and ran to Hana and grabbed her hands "Thank you!!!! oh It is my only wish Hana!"

Hana left the room and kagome held her hands together to her face, hopeful for his answer.

****

As Inuyasha was waling through a garden alone, he walked over to the fountain to where no one ever goes to, since it was so far, and sat down.

He heard a rustle in the bushes,

alarmed, he turned around and yelled "WHOS THERE?!?!?"

Hana yelled "Are you Inuyasha Takahashi?"

Inuyasha relaxed a bit "Depends on who wants to know"

"Im Hana, Loyal servant to Miss higurashi, Kagome?"

Inuyasha went wide eyes and said "What do you want?.... and how did you know i was here?"

"Oh please, everyone knows you come here."

Inuyasha blushed from embarrasment, knowing miroku had something to do with rumors.

"Mr. Inuyasha, I have come on Kagome's behalf."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, she wanted me to ask you something of importance. But first, Do you love her?"

Inuyasha said "Why do you want to know?"

"becauseI wouldnt dare ask you if you didnt love her"

"Im going to get in trouble, is this a trick or something?"

Hana sighed. "DO YOU LOVE HER, OR DO YOU NOT?!?"

"FINE I LOVE KAGOME, HAPPY?!?! geese....."

Hana smirked and laughed "Good. Now, How far would you go to be with her?"

Inuyasha sighed and said "Anything."

Hana smirked again. "Miss Kagome Loves you too. more than anything. she hasnt stopped talking about you.

Inuyasha looked over at Hana with hopeful eyes "Seriously? Shes been talking about me?"

"Yes. And She wanted to ask you something. And do not be afraid to speak the truth. becuase if you lie about about, then your only hurting yourself."

Inuyasha waited patiently.

"Inuyasha..... Will you marry Kagome?"

Inuyasha was shocked. more than shocked. He got up and started walking around.

"Dont be afriad to speak the truth. I dont care, I want you both to be happy."

Inuyasha turned to her and said "She wants to marry me... But she's engaged..."

"Not willingly though. She wants to be with someone she loves. and you, are someone she loves."

"yes. without a doubt in my mind, i will marry kagome!" inuyasha yelled at Hana. He blushed at what he just said. "we should get married, yeah, but her wedding is tomorrow isnt it? damn..."

Hana laughed, "not if you get married within the hour...."

Inuyasha paused and looked at her "And Miroku, hes a monk in training, he can marry us cant he?"

Hana said "well, probably not in the 21st century, but here yes, you can! I shall go to Kagome at once! The marraige will tak eplace here, in one hour!"

And with that, Hana left as fast as she could. Inuyasha fell on the bench nearby. "im..... getting married...."


	8. Wedding Bells

Hana ran back to the Higurashi place as fast as she could to give kagome the good news. She reached up to her room and found her brushing her hair. As soon as hana closed the door, kagome looked up and smiled, and ran towards her.

"well? what did he say?"

"Ms. Higurashi, he wishes to be yours within the hour!"

And with that, kagome smiled and hugged her servant as tight as she could. Then she walked into her closet.

"what do I wear? Should I wear a dress simple or really elegant?"

"If you want my advice my lady, simple would be easier."

"yeah, I guess so. *gasp!* wait, who's gonna marry us? All the monks and priests know our hatred against the takahashis! And where, and witnesses? And how? What happens afterward? 0.0 besides THAT I mean, Right afterwards? Do we leave together? I mean… ugh I don't know anything!!"

"calm down my lady, his friend is a monk in training and he has the experience to do so. You will marry in the church on the outskirts of town, and then afterwards you must leave separately to not cause suspicion. I will tell you both everything, I promise."

Kagome smiles sweetly

"Thank you hana, for everything."

****

Inuyasha runs back to mirokus home. He bangs on the door until he gets it.

Miroku answers the door obviously tired.

"Dude! Its like 10 in the morning! If you hadn't noticed, I have a hangover! Ugh my head…"

"ok, long story short, I need you to marry me."

"WOAH DUDE I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!"

"WHAT? NO! me and… well"

"you and who then? Wait, WHY??? Since when are you the marrying type? Don't you need like months to plan for this kind of thing? Damn, who is it?

"Kagome…"

"……..wwwWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT??????!!!!"

"SSHHHH!!!! Don't let anyone hear!"

"dude, are you out of your freakin mind? Shes a higurashi! Your gonna get in so much shit I swear, and I will most likely get killed for it!"

"Man, I know. But please, this is for real. I cant help it. Ive never felt so sure in my life. She is just so god damn perfect its driving me insane! Man, you gotta do this for me. Please."

"wow. You are dead serious aren't you?"

"uh, YEAH."

"but what about your families? Especially sesshoumaru?"

"I don't give a shit. I want her to be mine and that's that. I know it doesn't sound like me, but the hell with it, im going for it."

"well, im your friend and im with ya till the end. Im in… sadly."

"dude I owe you big time!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

And they went inside to get ready.

***

So miroku and inuyasha head down to the small abandoned church on the outskirts of town. Miroku was wearing his traditional monk robes and inuyasha was wearing a white long sleeve shirt wearing a tie and black slacks. He stands at the alter waiting for the higurashis to arrive.

"Man…"

Miroku looked at him

"Dude if you back out now, I WILL STRANGLE YOU."

"not that, im just anxious."

"well, get over it. This is happening. ….. your fault."

Inuyasha smacked his shoulder

"OW!"

"no… THAT was my fault. Love isn't."

Miroku was wide eyed

"dude, just think, yesterday you were a non believer, and now your talking like a poet. Your seriously wipped dude."

"That's what IM saying!"

And they laughed until they saw hana running down the aisle.

"oh good, you're here before us."

Inuyasha came down

"yeah um… is she ready?"

"Ready? Oh… shes more than just ready. Ok are we ready?"

Miroku "for what?"

"for the music?"

Inuyasha and miroku looked at eachother looking confused

"Oh for crying out… ill play it."

She walked over the the dusty piano, and played it. It had this organ feeling which was perfect.

Miroku and inuyasha waited at the end.

Then, the music began and at the end of the aisle, kagome came around the corner.

She was wearing a white dress that went to her knees, with a sweetheart strapless top to also wore her hair up in a curly bun with a white flower in it, while carrying a bunch on purple flowers down with her.

Inuyasha smiled in awe as she saw her.

Once she reached him, he took her hand and she set her flowers in the floor next to her.

Hana stopped playing and got up and stood next to her, like a bridesmaid.

Inuyasha whispered to her "nice plan."

Kagome giggled quietly "I thought you might like it"

Miroku coughed and spoke

"Dearly beloved… of all us four people… ok um… we all are gathere… if anyone objects then…. Ok whatever. Do you inuyasha take kagome to be your wife?"

"yes. I mean, do. "

"And do you kagome take-"

"yes.I do."

Inuyasha giggled softly.

Miroku then looked at his book

"I pronounce you both man and wife, you may kiss, be married and all that shit. *gasp* sorry god! Ah damn. *gasp* ugh! Just kiss!" then he leaves.

Inuyasha looks at kagome and holds her waist. Kagome reaches around his shoulders and closes her eyes and kisses him. This kiss seemed more romantic and they seem to take their time, knowing there was no rush. It was a good fives minutes before they stopped.

Kagome was the first to speak

"I guess we're official than." And she smiled, then he smiled back.

"yeah I guess so." Then pecks her.

She giggles. "Wow. Im married. WE'RE married."

"I know, it's the most reckless thing ive ever done."

"me too."

Inuyasha fake gasps "No!"

"oh shut up!" and she playfully hits him.

Hana "oh dear, im so sorry, but we must leave."

"what? But I just got married."

"I know dear, but we'll have to figure out the complications sooner of later."

Kagome sighed. "well, this is goodbye for now."

Inuyasha said softly and strokes her cheek. "ill come back for you tonight. Ok?"

Kagome was suddenly nervous about that. "yes. Ok. Bye."

Inuyasha kisses her again. They both pulled back and kagome ran off with hana.

"so miroku, what- now?"

He looks around seeing that he left before he got to say something.

"Holy crap im married… yeah. Im married."

And he smiles and walks out to town.


	9. Tragedy Begins

Inuyasha walked back towards his house when he sees sesshoumaru in the middle yelling at koga sasaki in a crowd. Inuyasha gasped and ran towards him.

"WTF is going on sesshoumaru?"

"This fuck-head obviously doesn't know who he's dealing with!"

Koga laughed "Ha! Honestly HE doesn't know who hes talking to!"

Sesshoumaru grew furious "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE! YOUR JUST A LOW LIFE BASTARD WHO WANTS TO GET HIS DIRTY HANDS ON THE FILTHY HIGURASHI FAMILY AND THEIR SPOILED BRAT OF A DAUGHTER!"

Inuyasha almost acted in shock but kept it together

"Sesshoumaru, back away, you don't need this."

"The hell I don't! he told me that our family needs 'help'. Like we need help from a FREAK!"

Koga started to get a little angered

"Do not underestimate me takahashi. I feel as if i need to bring you the facts that once I win over higurashis heart, claim her as mine, and make her family do EXACTLY what I wish, then you and your family will be under MY control. Not too mention the constellation. Shes a real hot piece of work."

Inuyasha grew wide eyed and stepped closer to him and whispered

"What did you say?"

"What do you care? Shell be mine by tomorrow night. And when that happens, there will be no mercy for her or for anyone thanks to your idiot brother." And with that, koga laughed an evil one.

Inuyasha grew frustrated, and punched him right in the face.

Everyone gasped and stepped back a good ten feet.

Koga quickly got up, wiped the blood from his face. "Youll regret that."

Inuyasha suddenly got in fighting position.

Koga charged a him with a small pocketknife he had with him, but was suddenly blocked by sesshoumaru. He grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him backwards.

"Don't touch my brother…"

Koga laughed. He quickly got up. "so whos it gonna be… you are your little brother then?"

Inuyasha yelled at sesshoumaru "Dude! He's got a knife hes crazy!"

"no one tries to murder my brother and gets away with it." And with that, he pulled a small dagger from behind him and keeps it in front of him.

Inuyasha went in front of him. "sesshoumaru! What are you doing! This is insane and ridiculous! Lets just go back now! Dad will murder you!"

"not until I murder this bastard first" and he shoved inuyasha out of the way.

Koga charged at him and sesshoumaru blocked him with his knife. He pushed it out of the way and charged back. Koga blocked again and again, until he dropped his knife.

Sesshoumaru came up to him, pushed him to the ground and held his knife against his throat.

"I would kill you, right here in front of everyone."

"so why don't you?"

"because, unlike you, im better in every single way."

He pulled his knifeaway and started to walk away from it towards inuyasha.

"lets get outta here" said inuyasha.

"no shit"

As they walked walked away, koga grabbed his knife from far away, and got up. He started to look like he was pitching a ball, when in reality, he was about the throw a knife a inuyasha. Sesshoumaru looked at koga, and then shoved inuyasha to the ground.

The knife hit sesshoumaru through his back and pierced his heart.

"uh…" sesshoumaru felt pain and torture and misery through-out his body.

Inuyasha got up quickly and caught sesshoumaru before he hit the ground. Koga ran away as fast as he could.

"Sesshoumaru, you fucking idiot!" Inuyasha screamed. "I told you to walk away!"

"you are… my brother… and I know….. you were right…*cough* Sesshoumaru died.

Inuyasha dropped his body in shock and in horror. His brother, his only brother, just died right before him.

"NOO!!!!!!" inuyasha then started to cry. "Im sorry, this is all my fault… I shouldn't have come…"

Then he got up and turned around slowly. Eyes red, and angry. "Koga…"

He took the knife from his brothers back, the blood still dripping from it.

He ran after him in the direction he left. "ILL KILL YOU!!! ILL KILL YOU!!!"

He found him stuck in a dead end. He was with the lord higurashis' brother Jin.

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME! THE TAKAHASHIS HAVE GONE MAD!"

Inuyasha grew more angry "HOW DARE YOU LIE THROUGH YOUR TEETH! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! YOU WILL DIE! I PROMISE YOU, YOU WILL DIE!"

Jin guarded koga "STAND BACK TAKAHASHI! You have no proof that he killed you brother! So don't even try it!"

"HE used this knife! He threw it into his back! He died in minutes! Not seconds, minutes! He suffered you son of a bitch!"

And he threw the knife at koga, but missed and hit Jin.

Inuyasha stood back wide eyed, horrified at what he did.

"Oh no…"

"you killed Jin Higurashi! Murder! Murder!" then koga ran to the public and told everyone he could.

Inuyasha ran away and hid in the forrest.

***

Kagome was in her room laying in her bed day dreaming about her next meeting with inuyasha. She dreams of passion, love, and happiness.

Then suddenly Someone banged on her door.

"uh… come in!"

Hana opened the door, closed it shut and ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh dear, im so sorry for you."

"What? Hana, im fine. Lok at me, im perfectly happy with my decision."

"Oh no dear, your uncle. He's… gone."

"Hana, you know he leaves for business every two…months…" she slowed down her talking seeing hanas head nodding no.

"Hana, what happened to my uncle Jin? Is… oh no…. hes not"

"Im… so sorry dear."

Kagome fell to the floor "How?"

"He was murdered…"

"WHAT? By who? Who would do something like this?"

"… Inuyasha…"

Kagome gasped "No… no that's not possible… he wouldn't…Why?"

"People say he went crazy. My lady please consider a divorce…"

Kagome looked at her "No. no I will not be disloyal to my husband."

"my lady, he killed your uncle."

Kagome started to cry. "We haven't even been married for more than 3 hours…"

"oh my lady…"

She softly hugged her and then left.

"Why inuyasha? Why…"

***

It was night time, and he couldn't face the music. His brother was gone, he killed his wife's uncle, and how can he show his face to kagome again? She would obviously know by now.

"I cant take this. I have to be with her, no matter what. She might hate me, but I must see her."

Inuyasha ran back to the city, hiding and dodging every person he saw, including his family. But before he got too far, miroku caught him, and pulled him back into the shadows.

He pushed him against then wall.

"Dude! What the hell Is happening? Its war! You killed someone! How are you that stupid! I shouldn't even be talking to you, im freakin out!"

"KOGA killed my brother dammit! What was I suppose to do!"

Miroku stepped back and was in shock "Sesshoumaru's dead?"

Inuyasha bent his head over "this is all my fault. I never should have interfered. And all he did was protect me… that bastard." And he punched the wall.

"Wow, I cant believe this is happening… Koga's gone nuts I tell ya. Im so sorry man. I cant even think about how… im just so sorry man."

"Its fine, I just need to be with my wife…"

"WOAH! You just killed her only uncle! How can you even look her in the eyes and see that shell love you anymore!"

"I just…need to be with her. That's just it. I love her. I want to be with her more than anything in the world right now."

Miroku sighed. "Sango's pretty upset with you also though. Kagome is her family. Her second uncle is gone now. But she doesn't know it was for your brother. Im sorry, but I never doubted you. Im your brother man, im here for ya."

Inuyasha held his shoulder. "Thanks. For everything. But I have to see her." He started to walk towards the open market.

"woooaah, go this way, its easier. Just follow the brick path."

Inuyasha looked and saw a small brick walk way. "Where does it lead?"

"It leads to the garden of the higurashis. Just… be careful. I don't wanna lose anyone else tonight."

"thanks man. I owe ya."

"considering you already owe me, don't even mention it." Then miroku was off.

And inuyasha ran the path that he was told to.


	10. Night of Passion LEMON WARNING

Inuyasha snuck in through the back of the door and found Kagome crying while wearing a small tank top and shorts. He was heartbroken. He silently knocked in the glass door and she turned around and gasped. She ran to the door and let him in. He closed the door behind him. And once he turned around, she slapped him across the face.

Kagome started to cry "How could you?"

"Kagome, I…"

She slapped him again.

"dammit inuyasha! I know about your brother! I just… cant believe… i… im so hurt and lost…"

She broke down crying in front of him.

Inuyasha bent down and hugged her.

"im so sorry. I don't deserve you. What I did was unforgivable. And hurting you makes me want to die. Im going to have to leave by morning. They all will be after me."

Kagome was shocked. "NO! don't… I don't want you to leave!"

Inuyasha looked at her "Kagome, I-"

He was cut off when she kissed him. She kissed him so hard, she just felt like she needed more of him then what she was getting. She was crying the entire time with her heart warming and breaking at the same time.

Inuyasha held her as close as he could. He held her waist and he head and pulled her to him as close as possible.

They pulled apart and kagome let out a whimper

"Inuyasha… I cant… live… without you…"

"Kagome, neither can i."

"Inuyasha, I don't want to marry him tomorrow. He's crazy, and he'll hurt me, bad. You cant… leave me alone like this." And she started crying in his chest.

He pulled her head up and said "ill never leave you. Never. I wont let him take you. Not while your mine."

And he kissed her. He kissed her passionately and hugged her this time.

*** LEMON – YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-

Kagome kissed back and just let him do all the work. She didn't know what else to do, and she wanted to be his, once and for all.

They both stood up and he picked her up, and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and climbed on top of her. He started kissing her neck and massaging her shoulders. Kagome put hers arms around his neck to give him more access. He picked at her tank strap and slowly pulled it down. She started to breath heavy, and he stopped.

"Kagome, please relax. Its ok, we're fine"

Kagome relaxed a bit and he continued pulling down her straps. He then lifted the tank top over her head to reveal her strapless white laced bra underneath. He slowly caressed her through her bra and she let out a soft moan. He sat up just a bit and took his white shirt off and his tie to feel his skin with hers. He started to kiss her again, while pulling down her shorts, also revealing matching white lace. He pulled his down next and he was just wearing black boxer shorts.

She started kissing his jaw and neck line and whispered "you can keep going"

He reached around and unhooked her bra strap and when it came loose, she gasped and dug her face in his nook. He pulled it off and hugged her close so she wouldn't feel as embarrassed as she would.

"You ok?" he asked

"of course im ok. Its just, not what im used to."

"Me neither. But I love you, and I want you to know that your safe. I wont hurt you.

"I know." She replied. She leaned back giving him access to view her.

Her breasts were perfect in his mind. He bent down and took one in his mouth and by instinct, he nibbled on it.

She moaned a little, loving the little pleasures he was giving her, and then he started to suck on it. She gasped loudly and moaned a little louder too. He grabbed the other one and softly pinched it to balance out the feeling throughout her body.

"inuyasha, stop"

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"no! just, I want more.. im not getting enough…"

Inuyasha then understood. He took his underwear off, leaving him the way he was the day he was born on top of kagome.

"ok, ready?"

"no… not yet. Lets switch positions first…"

Inuyasha then held her as he fell on his back and her on top. He tried to position her, but she refused.

"Is something wrong kagome?"

"No, just let me do something first…."

She bent down and took a hold of his dick. She stroke it a few times, making him shudder a bit. She bent over all the way and licked the tip.

"oh! God… " she realized this was good and so she licked him slower and more thick around him.

He grabbed the sheets next to him loving the sensations spreading through him.

She grabbed him by the base and started licking him all over. Once he was all covered, she started pumping him semi fast.

His mouth was wide open "Oh fuck! Oh god, uhn.. uh."

She watched his face in pleasure and started rubbing herself in satisfaction while pumping him.

He was about to climax, when he saw her stroking herself, by herself and then sat up and stopped her.

"Don't… I want to. now, lay back."

"inuyasha, I want you to finish first."

"No, you don't stroke yourself when I could, I wont have it. Lay down."

She laid down. She was now laying back backwards of the bed, with her hands above her head.

Inuyasha puled her underwear off and saw how wet she was.

"inuyasha?"

"Yes love?"

"just don't be so hard at first…"

"don't worry, I wont."

He bent down to get a good view of her clit and started rubbing her with one finger.

She softly moaned and held on his head.

He then decided to try and lick it, so he did. Slow.

She shuddered almost as if she were freezing. But she begged for more.

He then started licking her a few times a second and she moaned loudly. She grabbed inuyashas head thinking there was nothing better, but she wanted more pleasure.

"kagome, can I put my tongue inside it?"

Kagome gasped. She thought 'uh..uhhh..um, oh god… im not sure-' OOHH!!"

He eyes and mouth grew wide and she moaned so much and her back arched and she shuddered violently when inuyasha did without warning put his tongue inside her and started swirling his tongue around her tasting her juices.

"oh… oh god I cant take it… uuhhh… im going to.."

Then inuyasha started sucking while his tongue still tasting her making her gasp and make her climax.

"OH GOD INUYASHA! UUHHH!!"

But even when she came, he sucked on it slightly getting all the juices he could. She was shaking a bit after her orgasm, but she felt overwhelming pleasure when he didn't stop.

"inuyasha, you can… stop please… its so much oh… god ugh… please…"

Inuyasha stopped and came up to her face and sweaty and panting.

"You taste so amazing, I love it. I love you."

"inuyasha… please, make love to me…"

"ok."

Inuyasha then positioned himself at her entrance. She knew it was gonna hurt, but told him not to worry. She grabbed his ass and slowly shoved him inside her. She felt a bit of pain and pleasure. She started whimpering when he got closer to her barrier. When he got to the point, she forced him through and then cried out in pain.

"Ow… that hurts… a lot ow."

Inuyasha just stayed in his positioned doing nothing until she gave him a sign or something. She nodded after a few minutes and he slowly moved in and out.

"go faster… just a little bit"

He started going faster and she loved it. She told him to go harder and harder and then he finally went as fast as he could. She was at the point where she was going to cum again.

"inuyasha… are you close?"

"yes… I … uh feel it"

She started kissing him as much as she could then inuyasha came, and then she came.

When they were done, they laid back down right side up in the bed and covered themselves up, breathing heavily.

***-END OF LEMON-

"that was incredible. Thank you. And no matter what, ill love you. Losing you is like losing a thousand of my uncles

He kisses the top of her head "that means so much to me you don't even know. I love you. Ill always be there for you."

And then they drifted off to a better land of dreams.


End file.
